


You Jump, I Jump, Remember?

by ianclaytongallagher



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, completely nonsensical fluff, pointless banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianclaytongallagher/pseuds/ianclaytongallagher
Summary: “Our first kiss…” Even says quietly. “In the kitchen?” “What?” Isak demands and snorts. "When we were interrupted by your roommate.” Even clarifies. “Would you call that a kiss?” Isak asks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something more fluffy and pointless. If nothing else, to at least paint a picture of gross cuteness and happiness.

Even is sitting on the floor fiddling with his iPhone.

 

He is not really doing much except turning it around and around in his hand with a far off look on his face.

 

Isak is above, sprawled on top of the sheets of his bed with his laptop open, doing schoolwork.

 

_You’re so hot, Isak_.

 

Sometimes Isak thinks about all the ridiculous things Even has said to him.

 

_And you applied?_

_Yeah, ‘cause I thought, “Holy fuck, he’s handsome!”_  

 

And all the ridiculous things he has said to Even.

 

He sometimes thinks about the stolen kisses Even had bestowed upon him in the school hallways and the locker room. How he could press those perfect lips against his and then just disappear, leaving him breathless and dazed after he was gone.

 

And look where all of that has brought them. 

 

Isak does not regret a thing. All the bullshit they went through in such a short amount of time has been worth it, especially to be sitting here together like this, even if they are doing nothing at all and no words are being exchanged. 

 

After awhile though, doing nothing gets boring, and hearing Even’s text alert go off is making him lose his concentration.

 

Not that he minds, he would welcome any distraction from having to do schoolwork.

 

Isak sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. The movement catches Even’s attention and he looks up.

 

Isak sits there, perched on the edge, stationary. A smile slowly spreads across his face.

 

“What’s up?” Even asks, a grin growing to match his. 

 

Isak watches it become bigger and bigger until those laugh lines appear around his eyes and mouth. And holy fuck, Isak cannot just sit there and _not_ kiss Even when he is smiling like that, those canines on display.

 

Before Even has time to react, Isak launches himself at him, tackling him to the ground. Even’s phone flies out of his hand and spins across the room and Isak literally steals the breath out of him. Their mouths collide and Even’s head hits the ground a little harder than intended.

 

“Owww…!” Even groans into his mouth, but he is laughing through his nose.

 

They are both laughing.

 

Isak slides both of his hands underneath Even’s head, cradling it from the ground, not that it was much help now that his skull had already impacted with the floor. 

 

“I’m sorry…” Isak insists, trying to stop laughing. He repeats it over and over, peppering kisses all over Even’s face. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Warn me the next time you’re planning on giving me a concussion, will you?” Even manages to get out between kisses because Isak has returned his lips to his.

 

“I think you’ll live.” Isak says grinning like the little shit he can be, raising himself up slightly so Even can see his face.

 

“Oh, thank you for the opinion, Dr. Isak.” Even banters back, fingers sliding through Isak’s wavy hair. “I didn’t know you had gone to medical school.”

 

Isak shoves him in the shoulder.

 

“I could.” Isak insists. “I could go to medical school and become a doctor. I’d be the best fucking doctor out there. You’d beg me for my opinion, then.” 

 

Isak sits up, straddling Even’s body. Even just observes him with a lazy smile, letting him go on his little tangent.

 

He is still so very young.

 

“I think you can do anything.” Even tells him gently, fingers sliding up to grip the front of Isak’s shirt and pulling him back down for another round of kissing. 

 

“So, really… are you okay?” Isak asks, breaking the kiss.

 

“I’m fine.” Even says smiling softly, reaching out to run his thumb over the mole above Isak’s upper lip.

 

“No lightheadedness?” Isak asks, turning his head to the side and surveying him, eyes squinting. “Dizziness?” 

 

It is so stupidly flirty that Even cannot help but laugh, an explosive puff of air that releases through his nose.

 

“Spots in front of your eyes?” Isak persists. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

 

“I’m about to give you one finger in particular in a second.” Even retorts and grins up at him, those eyebrows flicking up and down.

 

Isak’s jaw drops and he huffs in mock outrage. Even laughs silently, but his body is shaking beneath Isak with the magnitude of it.

 

“Excuse me for caring.” Isak says moving to the side and then standing up. “Maybe next time you won’t be so lucky.”

 

“Oh yeah, Mr. ‘I’ll tell you what’s good and bad’?” He replies and pushes himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head.

 

Isak gives an absolutely spectacular eye roll.

 

“Don’t make me knock you over again.” He deadpans, returning to his bed.

 

Even stands and makes his way over, shutting Isak’s laptop before he can go back to what he was doing.

 

“School time is over.” Even announces.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Isak replies rolling from his stomach to his back. “What time is it then?" 

 

“It’s Even time.” Even replies and Isak has to laugh at how ridiculous he is sometimes.

 

Even lowers himself down onto the bed next to him. Laying on his side, he places an arm over Isak’s stomach.

 

“We could make _that_ into a movie.” Isak insists. “Patent it.”  

 

“Sounds more like a porno.” Even replies. “Even Time.”

 

Isak bursts into laughter so loud, it echoes off the bedroom walls. Even just smiles contentedly and flexes his fingers around the sheets.

 

“Jesus Christ…” Isak says softly as he comes down from his laughter. 

 

“That funny, huh?” Even asks calmly. 

 

Instead of answering, Isak rolls onto his side facing Even so their bodies are aligned, and kisses him full on the mouth. 

 

Even hums against his lips softly, and Isak will never get tired of that feeling or that sound. 

 

“A song, then.” Isak insists. 

 

“Stop!” Even suddenly says, in his best impression of MC Hammer. “Even time!” 

 

Isak bursts into another round of snickering.

 

“Yeah, I think we’d get sued for copyright infringement for that one.” Isak says as he scoots down and nuzzles into Even’s chest.

 

Even kisses the top of his head. 

 

“Um…” Isak says softly after a few moments. “Remember… remember our first kiss?”

 

Even looks down at him at the sudden change of topic and Isak hesitates before peeking up at him, looking so very innocent.

 

“Our first kiss…” Even says quietly. “In the kitchen?” 

 

“What?” Isak demands and snorts.

 

“When we were interrupted by your roommate.” Even clarifies.

 

“Would you call that a kiss?” Isak asks pulling away a little so he can get a better look at Even. “Our lips didn’t even touch!”

 

Even shrugs, smiling. 

 

“An almost kiss, then?” He replies. “I mean, the intention was there.”

 

“ _Intention_.” Isak repeats, but in English, moving his head side to side.  

 

“The intention is just as important as the actual kiss, don’t you agree?” Even asks.

 

“I think you’ve watched way too many films.” Isak teases him and his smug little grin does nothing but make Even’s heart swell.

 

“In the pool, then.” Even returns to the main subject, fingers playing gently with the hair poking out from the top of Isak's hoodie. 

 

“Yeah…” Isak says. “That you broke into.”

 

“ _We_ broke into.” Even corrects.  

 

“Excuse me, you were the one who broke in. I was blatantly lied to by an adventurous, good-looking man.” Isak tells him.

 

Even snorts this time.

 

“You were an accomplice, in any case.” He insists. 

 

“Bullshit!” Isak insists. “You tricked me. I was completely innocent in all of it.”

 

Even kisses him on the forehead. 

 

“So you regret it then?” He prompts, knowing fully well that he does not.

 

Isak sighs.

 

“No.” He says simply.

 

“What about it?” Even asks after a full minute of silence goes by. “I just remember someone being too hung up on not messing up their hair to get in the water. And when he did get in the water, he insisted he couldn’t hold his breath because water got in his lungs.”

 

Isak shoots an unimpressed look up at him.

 

“Okay, first off, I _did_ push you into the pool first, but you made sure to drag me in with you.” Isak reminds him.

 

" _You jump, I jump, remember_?" Even quotes to him with a smirk.

 

A look of confusion fills Isak's face and Even laughs, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

 

“And second off," Isak continues, shaking his head. "If anyone is concerned with their hair between the two of us, that honor goes to you.”

 

“Oh?” Even says.

 

“Don’t act surprised.” Isak replies. “You actually style your hair so… I think you’re projecting big time.”

 

Even laughs under his breath.

 

“But, um…” Isak says clearing his throat softly. “When you... when we kissed for the first time… I thought maybe we wouldn’t get another chance and then… despite the less than ideal circumstances…” 

 

“Being in a stranger’s pool, you mean…” Even smiles. 

 

“Yeah…” Isak says. “I’m glad you did.”

 

“Fully clothed.” Even recalls.

 

"Oh, I remember. The one time it was actually appropriate not to wear clothes." Isak jests, grinning brightly. 

 

The sound of a laugh hisses out from between Even's teeth at Isak's words. 

 

“We were fucking freezing on the way home.” He says. 

 

“Worth it though.” Isak says moving up to slide his nose against Even's. 

 

“Totally worth it.” Even agrees and slants his head to capture Isak's lips in a kiss.

 

 

 

 


End file.
